


[上一]瓦解

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行感谢灵感来源  @永烨
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 5





	[上一]瓦解

在难得闲暇的休息日，特地来到地下商店街，在这个迷宫里随着人流走到脚软，最后却选择了学园都市内随处可见、甚至自家门口就有一家的意式快餐连锁店。

一方通行心想。

真是信了你的邪出来吃饭。

由于是平价快餐连锁店，即使囊中羞涩的学生，在此消费也毫无心理压力。正值用餐高峰时段，开放式店面的所有台席均已满员，甚至连情侣们也被拼桌强制实行双重约会。于是在外围一个人占据了一整张桌子的一方通行就显得有些突兀——尤其是他那么细瘦 ，空间占用率比旁人低得多。

“好慢啊……”

一方通行向店内张望，但因为坐高不足又懒得拿拐杖站起来，没能越过众多头顶发现目标人物。

过去也算这家连锁快餐店常客的一方通行，常光顾的分店不在商业区内，他的作息时间又奇葩，每次去都不是饭点儿，因此没有见过如此门庭若市的情况。

“嗨，一个人吗？”背后传来尾音夸张地拉长上调的问话声。

一方通行冷冷地如实回答：“不是。”

嬉皮笑脸x3并排出现，看清转过头来的一方通行的脸，笑容升级，音量也随之提高。

“别害羞啊，我们三个人，这里三个空位，正好拼一桌。”

落单的女孩子，身形瘦弱，面容清秀，实在是精力过剩到处沾花惹草的小混混们眼中最好的猎物。被生物本能冲昏头脑的三人组忘记了这极具特征的外表意味着什么，只觉得白发红眼的美少女好稀罕，能拿下的话可以吹一年。

“啊？”

走在路上被小混混围堵是一方通行的家常便饭，曾经每天都会发生，但都是来找他挑战干架的。要求拼桌是什么操作？

“想吃什么我们都可以请客！”对方继续自顾自地展示慷慨。然而这家店以物美价廉著称，有人试过把菜单全点一遍也不过三万日元。

“已经点好了。”一方通行的语气开始有了情绪。这种快餐店都是前台点餐直接结账，点好了也就意味着失去了结账的机会。

“诶——”喜欢夸张地拉长声的领头人倒是有点眼色，马上找到了新的话题，“你腿不好吗？真可怜！那就让温柔绅士的我们来帮你取餐吧！”

另外两人附和着分别滑到一方通行左右。

一个将手伸向一方通行搁在桌沿的拐杖，一个将手伸向一方通行的大腿。

因为人多出餐慢，等了许久还没有完成配餐，上条当麻两手举着融化现在进行时的免费甜筒，决定先回去座位一趟。走到还有十来米远，就瞧见三个穿着公立学校黑色制服搞不好是自己校友的男生，将一身白衣的一方通行围了半面。

周边其他桌的客人，以及对面甜品店的客人，都在朝他们看。

一方通行翘着二郎腿抱臂稳坐在快餐店的橙色椅子上，仰着下巴，以鼻孔正对三人。面色青白红眸半睁，唇齿之间芬芳流溢，生殖器与屎尿屁齐飞。

配合一方通行纤细洁白的外表，场面宛如盛开的白百合自花蕊向四面八方喷射排泄物。

三人组沐浴在突击步枪连续发射一般的粗鄙之语弹幕下，张口结舌地眨巴眼睛。

“呃……”上条弱弱地将已经在滴水的甜筒递到他们之间粗口浓度恐怕可以引发爆炸的空气中，“打断一下……”

一方通行的枪口立刻转向了他：“你tm怎么那么慢！”

所有人都看向上条。

领头的男生对着上条缓慢地竖起了拇指，像是在吐出遗言。

“兄弟……你马子真辣。”

上条看到一方通行抬起左手，电光火石之间做出了决断——为了三个小混混的生命安全，上条将甜筒塞给其中两人，抄起拐杖，扛起一方通行，火速撤离现场。

点了餐付了钱，饭也没有吃到，赠送的甜筒也没有吃到。上条先生眼含泪光，想说那三个字。但如果不是出了这纰漏，自己断然不敢在光天化日之下将一方通行抱在怀里，权衡一下好像赚到了。

“你想抱到什么时候？”

已经从肩头滑下，变成普通的拥抱姿势数分钟，一直沉默着的一方通行在耳畔轻声说。

上条一手揽着他的腰让他倚靠，一手将拐杖递上。

“上条先生还在回味刚才第一位战斗的英姿，可惜没有来得及用手机录下来，不知道能不能要到监控视频？如果报警的话应该可以吧？”

“我不介意现在、对你、重演一次。”一方通行将力气注入拐杖，脱离上条的搀扶站稳。

“不不不不必了。”上条快速摆手出现扇形残像，“现在怎么办？换一家吃？”

“不用了。回家吃。”一方通行说着向地下街的出口方向走去。

“啊？”

“我比较喜欢吃你做的。”

或许是因为说出了令人难堪的实话，一方通行脸上微微发热。余光瞥到各家店铺为了营造空间感采用的玻璃墙上映出的自己的身影，看不到一点杀气的锋利，沿着白色的身体的轮廓笼着一圈柔和的光晕。

太松懈了，跟这个LEVEL 0的无能力者在一起，恶意完全瓦解，威慑消失殆尽，学园都市的第一位居然被人当成人畜无害的存在搭讪了。

=END=


End file.
